We are investigating the mechanism of hemoglobin degradation in erythroid cells. The systems under study are K562 cells, erythrocytes, and erythrocytes infected with malarial parasites. We plan to identify degradative products as well as any critical proteinases or cofactors, and gain some understanding of the molecular mechanism of protein degradation.